


A Date to Remember

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [18]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Action, Calli is strong and you cant tell me otherwise, F/F, Fluff, comedy?, flert, no betas, writers block sucks and it can kiss my perfect ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: "You know, Watson, when you said memorable date, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.""What do you mean? Isn't being close like this nice?""I'd prefer it if we weren't locked in a closet like this, thanks.""It's a locker, actually."
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia
Series: The Holofic Bucket [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Date to Remember

"You sure know how to pick these dates, Watson. Although I must say, it's a bit forward of you to have us be in a warehouse locker like this; it's only the first date after all..."

At the dry, sardonic tone of voice coming from the pink-haired woman pressed against her, Amelia Watson, time-traveling detective extraordinaire, winces and turns her head embarrassedly to the side, shuffling as much as she could in the dark confines of the locker they were currently trapped in as she tried to come up with a sufficiently witty response.

And after a few moments of thought, Amelia shakes her head and gives what she hopes is a confident smirk, "Aw, come on, Calli; Don't you think this is nice? Being so close like this? Besides, dates should be fun and memorable, and what's more memorable than being trapped inside some locker in some abandoned warehouse filled with evil henchmen who would shoot us dead on sight? Heheheh..."

Amelia gives a weak chuckle at the end of her words, hoping to bring some levity to the situation and alleviate some of the ire that she saw was growing in one Calliope Mori, the apprentice to the grim reaper; Fortunately for her, her attempt at humor was successful in alleviating some of Calliope's ire as she spots a small smirk form in the other girl's lips.

"I can't say that you're wrong there, Watson." The reaper admits airily, her luminous eyes flashing with barely concealed amusement as she tilts her head up to look at the detective, "Though I can't help noticing you've left out the fun part of this situation."

Encouraged by Calliope's positive response, Amelia's confident smirk turns sure as she presses herself closer to the other girl, leaning forward as much as the small space would allow in an attempt to fluster the reaper as she responds playfully with: "That's because we haven't kicked their asses yet, Calli... And we haven't blown up their base yet either."

Rather than become embarrassed at the detective's playful tone, though, Calliope instead gives Amelia a cocky smirk of her own as she snakes up her hand to gently grab at the other girl's chin and tilts it so as to force the detective to stare deeply into her wine-red eyes, "Oh, really~?" she purrs, her smirk deepening at the fire-red blush that develops on Amelia's face, "And how are we going to do that, Amelia? Got a plan?"

"A-always," Amelia stutters, gulping as she feels the reaper's hot breath blow past her ear, shifting slightly in place again to prevent a second breath tickling her neck once more, as her mind raced to work up to a plan, "I, Uh... Um..."

"..."

"You doing ok there, Watson?" Calliope probes after a few minutes, raising an amused eyebrow as she watches the detective mentally scramble to get her thoughts in order, "You look a little constipated there."

"G-give me a moment, Calli. My plan is complex and takes a while to remember, especially with time travel involved." Amelia lies, cursing herself internally as she made planning their great escape harder for herself.

"Sure, Watson, I believe you." Calliope chuckles, taking away the hand tucked beneath Amelia's chin to cover her mouth, before putting both palms up in surrender at the pout that forms in response on Amelia's face, "Right, shutting up now, sorry."

"Thank you." Amelia sighs as she takes a deep breath for focus and tilts her head down in thought, "Now let's see... We're unarmed and outgunned, but they don't know where we are just yet, so maybe we can take them by surprise? Say, Calli," Amelia questions as she lifts her head to meet the smirking reaper's eyes, "How well can you fight unarmed against some mooks with guns?"

"Heh, well, not to brag or anything," Calliope brags as she puffs out her chest slightly, causing Amelia to be pushed back against the locker walls as she did so, "but you forget, your boy has been reaping souls before the concept of weapons were even invented." 

"How the hell does that work?" Amelia wonders, tilting her head to the side as she examines Calliope's arms with interest, "Are your arms like, super strong or something?"

"With a lot of grit, Watson," Calliope answers as she slowly rolls her shoulders, "a lot of grit."

"... Huh, neat." Amelia mutters before she shakes her head to clear it, "But let's get back on track. Here's what I have planned, Calli, so listen up."

"I'm all ears, Watson, so go ahead and speak your mind."

* * *

After discussing and hashing out their plan of action exhaustively for a good few minutes, tweaking it until it reached a point of mutual satisfaction, and preparing themselves for its implementation, both Amelia and Calliope finally deem their plan of action ready for action, smirking in anticipation for the events to come. 

And as the two hear the telltale echoing sound of multiple footsteps approaching their location, they both tense for a brief moment before bursting out of the locker in one synchronized fluid movement, moving together to take down the squad of four henchmen who all jumped in surprise at their sudden appearance.

"There they are!" One of them barks, pointing unnecessarily at the girls, one of whom was already moving towards them at an impressive speed, "Shoot the bitches dead!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Calliope barks as she spots the guns that were already being pointed in their direction, reaching for the pile of shipping pallets that were beside her and hucking it one-handed like a frisbee in response at the mooks, knocking them all on their asses as the wooden support hit them all dead-on.

"Alright, Watson!" Calliope cheers, dusting her hands off with a clap, as she nods at Amelia, who had rolled for cover behind her, "Got them down, now it's your turn."

"Right," Amelia nods as she quickly rushes towards the now-fallen mooks and draws the syringes strapped to her thigh, quickly injecting the henchmen with her 'special concoction' that sent them into a delirious and helpless state in mere seconds...

And once that was done, Amelia straightens herself and snickers, nudging at the head of one of the mooks as she turns to Calliope with a smirk, "See? Wasn't that fun? What did I tell you... I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, sure," Calliope snorts, rolling her eyes at Amelia's smirk and strides over to the delirious henchmen, stripping them of their weapons once she got near, "But we can't relax just yet, Watson. There's still more quote-unquote fun to be had, right?"

"Of course!" Amelia agrees before leaning down once more to help equip herself with Calliope, checking over each of the guns she acquires as Calliope swings around the knife that is now in her possession, "Just you wait. After this, we're getting some ice cream!" 

"Now that is going to be great..." Calliope hums as she grabs another knife, twirling the pair in her hands before holstering them to her sides, "Guess we better hurry then, huh? I have a Rocky road with my name on it after all."

"Yeah, I'm all done with my checks here," Amelia nods as she reloads and slings a big gun over her shoulder, "so I guess it's time to fuck some baddies up! hehehe..."

And with those words, the two girls straighten themselves as one and quickly begin walking out of the warehouse, both of them ready to wreak some havoc on an unsuspecting band of villains before summarily going for some delicious ice cream afterward to cap off their perfect date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Done and done!
> 
> I hope you all like it, I had a bad case of writer's block that I managed to get over and this was the result!
> 
> please comment what you think below and here is my Twitter to follow
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> I gotta go now guys,
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
